It was all a Dream?
by Muirgen258
Summary: morgan wakes up from a coma and learns everything that happened the past few months was a dream. Now Morgan has to figure out what's fact and what is Fantsy.
1. waking up

Disclaimer I don't own sweep or any of the sweep characters

_ Hunter gave me a Claddagh ring with th rune beorc "its beautiful" I whispered_ _hunter told me how proud he was of me and how much he loved_ _me_. _I said goodbye to my parents gave hunter one last kiss and boarded the plan._

I sat up abruptly. My vision was blurry but I could tell I was in a bed and from the antiseptic smell I could I was in a hospital. I sensed someone at my bedside. "Morgan?"said the person the voice was definitely familiar and definitely male.

"Hunter?" I asked. My vision was beginning to clear but I still could tell who this guy was.

"Hunter?" the man said sounding confused. "I think that bump on your head scrambled peoples names."

I blinked a few times and recognized the last person I ever thought I'd see again let alone at me bedside in a hospital. "Cal!?!" I moved as far away from him as I could. " What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice.

"Dead?" said cal. "I'm not dead, never have been. Morgan what's wrong. What are you afraid of?"

I furrowed my brows trying to think. I remembered vividly the mysterious lights behind my car me going into a ditch. But I was sure I had walked away from that. I gave up trying to think and decided to question cal. "What happened? Where are my parents?"

"Your parents are in the cafeteria getting something to eat. Don't you remember? You way on your way home and you lost control of your car and landed in a ditch. I felt something wrong with you so I hopped in my car. When I found you, you were unconscious. You've been in a coma ever since."

"No. That's impossible I remember that accident. I walked away from it. I walked away, you tried to kill me, you _died_ trying to save me."

"Morgan I would never try to kill you. You must of been dreaming while you were unconscious."

"But, how could I _dream_ all of that why would my mind put me through that. Goddess I'm so confused."

"Why don't you tell me what happened in your dream."

So I told him about him betraying me trying to kill me. Ultimately giving his life for mine. Going to New York City and finding out Cirian is my biological father. Luring cirian to Widows Vale and putting a tracking spell. Shape changing into a wolf. Binding Cirian and watching as he was stripped of her powers. Defeating the dark wave with Alisa. Shape changing to defeat Selene. As I told all of this to Cal I left out something. Hunter. I couldn't bring myself to mention him. Did he even exist? 

"Wow." Cal said when I was finished. "That was certainly an elaborate dream. I don't know about the other stuff but I can tell you I have never tried nor will I ever try to kill you. I love you. I would give my life for yours. And I'll admit my mother has done questionable things. Which is exactly why she was stripped of his powers. After that my father came out of hiding so now im living with him."

"really? Wow. Um. . ." before I could think of anything else to say my parents and Mary K. Came into the room. After a tearful reunion the doctor made them all leave because I 'needed my rest' which I thought was funny considering that was apparently all I had been doing for the past couple of months.

As I laid there in the dark I contemplated everything Cal had said could I really have dreamed all that? But the main thing I wondered about is whether or not Hunter even existed. It was hunters face I saw as I fell asleep.

  
  



	2. sister talk

It's been a week since I came out of my coma. The doctors were finally letting me go home. I still wasn't to sure what was real and what was a dream. I hadn't had any time to grill Cal my parents stayed with me most of the time and when they weren't there my friends were. 

When we got home Mary K helped me up to my room we walked in and I surveyed the room. It was still pink "Ugh" I thought "now I'll have to redecorate again. Except. . . I guess I never really redecorated in the first place." As I looked around I couldn't help thinking about Hunter sitting on my bed teasing me or about how I kissed him after we scried for his father.

"Are you thinking about Cal?" Mary K asked.

I gave her a puzzled look and said "No .Why?" 

"Oh. It's just that you had this really dreamy look on your face. The kind you used to get when talking about Cal. So are you into someone else?"

"What. No. It's just. . . well while I was in that coma I had some pretty vivid dreams. And it's. . . well it's kinda confusing."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked.

" I don't know its kinda out there." I looked over at Mary K. And realized that she was probably the only one who could help me distinguish fact from fantasy. "Ok. But promise you won't think I'm crazy."

"I promise" she said with a laugh.

As I told her everything I thought had happened I could see the shock on my sisters face. When I finished my story Mary K. Just stared at me for awhile, then said "Wow. Man I don't know what to say."

"I understand. But look I need your help I'm still not exactly sure what really happened."

"Well everything up until your car wreck is true and Bree is the one who found you. But everything else is just your imagination run amok."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Are you disappointed that Hunter isn't real?"

I nodded my head then said "how can I miss someone who never existed?"

Before Mary K. Could say anything the phone rang and my mother yelled up the stairs that it was for me.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Morgan this is Robbie. I was wondering if youd like to go to practical magick with me. If you feel up to it that is."

"I'd love that! I'll meet you there in 20 minutes ok? Great Bye."

After I said goodbye I told my mom I was going to meet Robbie and that I'd be back in time for dinner. I then grabbed my keys and started Das Boot

  
  
  
  
  



	3. detemination

When I pulled up to Practical Magick Robbie was there waiting for me. "Hi. Morgan it's so good to see you" he said then hugged me.

"It's good to see you to" I said. "So anything specific planed. There are a few things I want to look for in Practical Magick. But if you want to do some thing else. . ."

"Morgan are you all right?"

"Yeah I guess. So what are we doing?"

"Lets go in." Robbie said as he opened the door for me. The minute I walked in I felt so. . . safe and calm. I also got the feeling that what I was planning on doing was the right thing. I no longer had any doubts. I immediately knew what book I needed and where to find it. I flipped through the book until I found the spell I was looking for. I read th list of ingredients and then went about collecting those I didn't have.

I paid then had a brief conversation with Robbie and left as soon as possible. When I got home I gathered everything I needed for the spell. Then I set up as much as I could then I busied my self reading the book I had just bought and memorizing every part of the spell I would cast tonight. I looked at my clock my parents wouldn't be asleep for hours.it wasn't even dark yet. I sighed then stared up at the ceiling listening to the seconds tick by.

As I was sitting there I realized I didn't have my birth mothers tools. 'Damn it' I thought, those tools were a major part of the spell. It would still be an hour or two before dark so I decided I would drive to Meshomah Falls to see if they were there. I told my parents that I was going out for a drive and not to wait up. After My Mother asked me if I was alright and if I would be ok a million times I was finally allowed to leave.

As I drove up to the house the sun was beginning to set. I could see movement within the house so I cat an invisibility spell just in case. I grabbed my flashlight tied my hair back and crawled under the house. I found the box right where I knew it would be. I climbed back out and started the drive home


	4. spell

When I got home it seemed like forever until my parents and Mary K were sound asleep. I got out the things I would need and put on my robe. I cast the circle invoked the goddess and the god then began to clear my mind. I needed all my concentration on the task at hand as it is a very difficult spell. That was mainly because it is a combination of several different spells. Basically it's a truth/love/clarity spell focused on a talisman of some sort.

I cast the circle, called upon the four element then invoked the goddess and the god. When I was finished I fastened the charm around my neck then I quickly cleaned up. The talisman I wore (a crescent moon pendant) was to help me see more things, situation, people, clearly. It would tell me when someone Is lying (by creating a warm tingling sensation). And it woul direct me to my true love.

A/N: I know this chapter is short and im not sure it makes sense but I promise the next chapter will be great with LOTS of plot twists Mwuhhahaha ;)


	5. Lies

My first day back to school was cold and overcast. As I joined Cal and the rest of the coven on the basement steps. I was surprised to see Bree and the rest of Kithic. Bree noticed my puzzled expression.

"The woman running Kithic didn't exactly have the best intentions." explained Bree "we discovered this while you where in the Hospital. So the rest of Kithic and I thought it would be best to see if Cal would allow us back in Cirrus."

I turned to Cal "Well" he said. "After I talked with them and made sure they were sincere I saw no reason I shouldn't. Are you ok with this." he asked me.

"Of coarse. Actually I think its better this way. One question though what was the name of that woman?"

"Sky Eventide" replied Cal.

"Sky?" I chocked out. If Sky was well _alive_ then Hunter is too. Right? But wait_ Sky evil_? "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Remember you met her at my mothers place."

I searched my memory goddess it was so confusing trying to differentiate between what's real and what's not. "Oh yeah. Wasn't she with her cousin?"

"Cousin? Well I suppose you could say im her cousin since she's my step-mothers brothers daughter."

My heart was in my throat as I asked "ok but wasn't she with some guy?"

Cal looked at me funny. " no she was there alone."

He's lying my charm was burning "are you sure?" I asked

"Yes."

Why is he lying. Wouldn't it be easier to tell the truth. After all at that point I thought Hunter was evil. As I pondered this the bell rang.

"Come on" Bree said. "I'll walk with you." once we were in home room she passed me a note:

_What's wrong? _You look like your going

to cry?

I do? Let me ask you something do

You remember anyone named Hunter

Niall?

No is he the guy you were asking about

earlier?

Never mind it doesn't matter

She's lying to. Why is everyone lying about Hunter and if there lying about knowing him then that must mean he's alive!!!


	6. Recap

After School I drove to Practical Magick. When I entered, Alyce was ringing up another customer, so I waited by the jewelry. When she was through, she came over to me and hugged me.

"Morgan" she said. "It's so good to see you again." After she studied me for a moment, she asked. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head then asked "do you think we could talk?"

"Sure I was thinking of closing up early. Wait here a second ok?'

I nodded my head and Alyce went over to the door and locked it and turned the sign over so 'open' was facing the inside of the store. She then motioned for me to follow her.

"This is my apartment she said as she opened the door."

As I entered, I realized that since she was living here that must mean that David had called on the Tabis and had his powers striped.

"So" Alyce began. "Have you heard what happened with the store and David?"

"No" I responded. " But I know what happened."

"How?" she asked.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. While I was in my coma, I . . . well I had a very vivid dream. It was so vivid I thought it was real." I went on to describe everything that happened with Cal with Hunter, Selene, Ciaran, the dark wave. "And one more thing before my first confrontation with Selene I did a Tath meanma Brach."

"With Who?"

"You."

"What?"

"You agreed to do the Brach with me and I still remember everything. That's one reason I'm not sure it was just a dream."

"Odd. No wonder you seemed so upset and confused."

"No kidding" I said wryly. " Can you do me a favor? Can you tell me everything that's happened while I was in the coma?"

"Of coarse. Well you know what happened with David. Shortly after you're the accident a seeker came -by the name of Kennet Muir I believe- they found Selene guilty fo misusing Magick and stripped her powers. From what I hear it doesn't look like she'll last much longer. They questioned Cal intensively and found him innocent. He was released to his father and stepmother. After Selene was captured, they were able to come out of hiding. Their daughter Alwyn joined them soon after. You already know about Alwyn's cousin Sky coming to town. Nobody is really sure of her motives. Although Cal is convinced, she is . . . well evil. I think that's pretty much it. Does that help any?"

"A little." I replied "but im also a bit more confused. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all. What do you want to know?"

"Did you ever meet or hear anyone talk about Hunter?"

Alyce shook her head then said "No I haven't. I have talked some with Alwyn and she's never mentioned him either."

Ok so she wasn't lying. I was relived and frustrated at the same time. I glanced at the clock "Darn im late for dinner." I said goodbye to Alyce and rushed down the stairs and though the shop.

As I pushed open the door, I noticed a figure standing by my car. The person turned as I approached. "Hunter!" I exclaimed.


	7. hunter?

First of all _**I am so sorry**_ it took me so long to update. and also sorry this chap is so short but its been hard to work out so I figured i post this part now while i work on it. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for your patience

* * *

"Hunter!"

"Yes?" He said.

"Thank the goddess Hunter! Your alive!" I threw my arms around him and held him tight and felt all of the emotions I'd tried to repress, all of my love for him come rushing back.

After several seconds he pulled away and said "Whoa. What's going on?"

"Sorry" I said. "It's just that . . . well it's a long complicated story."

He studied me for a second then said "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"I'm not sure. Look is there somewhere we could go and talk."

"We could go to my place." he then gave me an address. "Do you know where it is?"

I puled myself away from my memories of that house and nodded my head in response.

As I looked around at the very familiar living room Hunter made us some tea. As he set the tray down he said "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I picked up my cup and I did the spell to cool it. I took a sip of the tea which is now the perfect temperature. Hunter looked at me with curiosity. I smiled then began to speak.

"Now you may think I sound completely crazy but please listen to what I have to say." I repeated my story for what seemed like the millionth time.

Hunter stared at me for several seconds then said "There is something very odd going on here."

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically.

Hunter smiled "Tell me everything about the last thing you remember before you woke up." he asked.

I tell him every detail I can remember about what happened in the airport.

"You say that we have done a Tath meanma before right?" I nod my head. "Alright how about we join our minds again and you recall those final moments. I will try too see if there is anything you might have missed."

I agreed but I was seriously annoyed that he thought I missed something. We joined our mind and again I replayed the scene at the airport. I still didn't see anything but Hunter must have for he pulled back abruptly and looked at me.

"Cal was there" he said. Anger flared into his eyes.

"Are you sure? We thought he was dead Selene killed him. Didn't she?

"Apparently not. He was performing a spell. Which might be the reason you are here."


End file.
